Te conoci Por Error
by LecchiKagamine
Summary: es de goenji X fubuki, ellos dos no se conocen por alguna extraña razon ya que no son muy sociables y aunque van en el mismo equipo no se conocen... hasta que endou los cita en su casa para hablar de algo importante, ahi se conocen ellos dos
1. Te conoci

**_P.D INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A LEVEL 5 SI ME PERTENECIERA FUYUKA NO ESTARIA ¬¬ Y BUENO... LOS PERSONAJES TAMBIEN SON DE LEVEL 5 OBVIAMENTE :3 PERO LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Te conoci por error Parte 1~ GoenjiXFubuki <strong>

**-P.D. EN MI FIC GOENJI Y FUBUKI NO SE CONOCEN- **

- Puff... un dia mas... endou-kun quiere que vaya a su casa... por que? ultimamente esta muy raro , bueno, mas de lo normal. -pensaba el muchacho moreno peli-blanco mientras salia de su casa en camino a la del capitan endou mamoru-

- Que deseara el capitan que me invito a su casa hoy... espero que no sea para entrenar mas... estoy adolorido de la ultima practica. Hmm... ahora que me doy cuenta en el tiempo que llevo en raimon solo conosco a someoka, endou, kazemaru & kidou... debo ser mas sociable ^^U -pensaba el muchacho palido... peli-celeste...-

- endou! -gritaba el peli-blanco mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa del capitan- rayos el me invita a estas horas y no me abre ¬¬ -pensaba el moreno peli-blanco mientras se sentaba en las pequeñas escaleras que estaban junto a la puerta de la casa, estaba hundido en sus pensamiento cuando alguien interrumpio-

-D-disculpa... esta es la casa del capitan endou mamoru? -pregunto el joven peli-celeste un tanto palido, con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara-

-Si, po-no pudo terminar la frase ya que al levantar la cara se quedo un tanto asombrado de lo lindo que era aquel niño, casi tenia unos rasgos tan finos como los de una niña- Q-que lindo es... ¿¡¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO GOENJI? es un niño, pensar eso es raro e_e -pensaba el peli-blanco-

-D-disculpa, tu no seras... del equipo de raimon? -pregunto el peli-celeste un tanto avergonzado-

-eh? ah! si, soy goenji shuuya, un gusto. por que la pregunta? -dijo el peli-blanco volviendo en si-

- ahh un gusto yo soy fubuki shirou... y bueno te sonara raro pero tambien soy del equipo de raimon, al parecer somos compañeros y nunca nos conocimos -dijo mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risitas- la verdad no conosco a muchos del equipo -dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco deprimido-

-Yo tampoco conosco a casi nadie, y a todo esto que haces aqui? -pregunto goenji con una sonrisa-

-Pues el capitan me invito a su casa a... la verdad no se a que... y tu?

-Tambien me invito... tampoco se a que, se a comportado muy raro, bueno mas de lo que es-ambos se rieron y sonrieron, alguien interrumpio-

-a que te refieres con mas loco de lo normal ? -3- -dijo endou mientras abria rapidamente la puerta- bueno da igual... pasen... veo que ya se conocieron

-Si ^^ -dijo shirou mientras pasaba- con permiso

- y dime endou para que nos invitaste ? -dijo goenji mirando a endou, endou se sento en el sofa, shirou y shuuya tambien-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que...

CHAN CHAN CHAN (?) ._.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>LES GUSTO?<span>_**

**_LA SIGO?_**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_-Lecchi :3_**


	2. Solo un Beso, Solo Eso

**Te conoci por error Parte 2~ GoenjiXFubuki para karasawr~**

-Bueno lo que pasa es que... quiero declararle mis sentimientos a alguien... pero no se como, y pense que bueno ustedes me podrian ayudar -dijo endou mientras jugaba con sus dedos un poco avergonzado-

-De-declararle tus sentimientos a alguien , bueno yo... no se mucho de eso... pero... a quien? amm... natsumi? -dijo fubuki un tanto apenado-

-No... -dijo endou-

-haruna -dijo goenji un tanto curioso-

-No

-AKI? yo sabia que seria aki -dijieron los dos a coro-

-no

-entonces... tal vez rika? -dijo fubuki un poco confundido-

-o sera tokou? -dijo el peli-blanco igual de confundido-

-no y no... quiero declararle mis sentimientos a... Kaze-kazemaru. -dijo el joven portero mientras un rojo carmesi invadia sus mejillas-

- KA-KAZEMARU? -dijieron los otros dos sorprendidos con ojos como de plato, tambien estaban sonrojados- pe-pero el es niño...

-Yo se que es un niño, pero el siempre me ah estado apoyando, siempre a estado junto a mi, es amable, tierno y muy lindo... y me eh llegado a enamorar de el, no me importa que sea niño, yo lo amo. -dijo endou muy decidido pero sonrojado-

-Bueno... como dije yo no se de esto, y menos si es un niño pero si lo amas de verdad yo creo que le deberias de decir, es tonto guardarte tus sentimientos si es que lo amas -dijo el chico de piel blanca jugando con sus manos un tanto apenado-

- Shirou-kun tiene razon -dijo el peli-blanco muy serio hasta que noto que lo habia llamado por su nombre, se puso muy nervioso- estoo... quiero.. decir... me referia.. a fubuki-kun

- ah, no te preocupes dime shirou-kun, shuuya-kun -le sonrio dulcemente un tanto sonrojado lo cual hizo que a shuuya lo invadiera un rojo carmesi-

- -3- pero a mi no me llaman por el nombre... tsk... desde ahora diganme mamoru-kun , vale? nada de capitan y tampoco endou ¬¬ -miraba un poco celoso a los dos muchachos-

- esta bien capi- digo mamoru-kun -dijo el peli-plateado soltando unas risitas-

- si mamoru -el peli-blanco al parecer contenia sus risas-

- bien bueno ¬¬ como castigo me acompañan a declararmele vale? -ahora endou era el que contenia sus risas-

- dale dale ¬¬ ... pero nosotros no diremos nada okey? tu eres el que se va a declarar -dijo el peli-blanco-

- eso ya lo se 3 -mamoru estaba muy nervioso por dentro, los 3 chavos salieron de la casa del portero y se dirijieron a la del chico que se habia robado el corazon de endou, kazemaru ichirouta, al llegar endou estaba paralizado los otros dos solo le decian cosas como "ya toca la puerta" "vamos ya estamos aqui no seas cobarde" pero endou estaba petrificado-

- y-yo voy a tocar por ti mamoru-kun -dijo el peli-plateado sonriendo y tocando la puerta, al abrir salio un chavo peli-azulado de ojos color cafe claro tanto que llegaban a ser miel, un rojo carmesi invadio los cachetes del portero ya que aquel chico peli-azulado estaba un poco sudado y no traia camisa, parecia que endou se iba a desmayar-

-Ah hola endou, hola goenji, y hola fubuki, que hacen aqui? -pregunto el chico pelii-azulado mientras se hacia una colita de caballo-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que en-digo mamoru queria decirte algo -dijo el peli-blanco-

- s-si, el capi- digo mamoru queria decirte algo -el peli-plateado empujo a mamoru enfrente de kazemaru al terminar de decir eso-

-Bueno y que es endou? -pregunto el peli-azulado-

- etto... yo.. queria decirte que... tu tambien me puedes decir mamoru, hehe... -endou se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahi huyendo pero las miradas ascesinas de shuuya y de shirou hizieron que se volviera a dar la vuelta para quedar enfrente de kazemaru-

-Ah esta bien, tu dime ichirouta -dijo el peli-azulado dedicandole una hermosa sonrisa- es todo lo que me tenias que decir?

- etto... n-no yo queria decirte que .. bueno yo,,, de verdad... como lo digo... esto... yo ... yo a ti... queria decirte que... yo .. ahh... bueno... hmm.. .. ettoo -endou no sabia como decirle estaba muy nervioso hasta que goenji y fubuki le golpearon la espalda (no tan fuerte) - TE AMO!

- Q-Q-QUE? -kazemaru estaba sonrojado y a la vez muy sorprendido- q-que tu a mi q-que?

- TE AMO KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA! TE AMO!

-P-pero P-por que?

-por que siempre haz estado ahi para mi, eres amable y dulce, siempre te eh querido, te eh amado! no me importa que seas niño yo... TE AMO! pero se que tu ahora no me querras hablar -endou bajo la cabeza en forma deprimida , estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta cuando kazemaru lo jalo del brazo, tomo de la cintura y lo beso, depues de besarlo lo abrazo-

- B-baka, endou yo siempre te eh amado, nunca te dejaria de hablar, siempre eh estado ahi para ti por que yyo.. yo tambien te amo endou!

-kazemaru... -endou lo volvio a besar- gracias por acompañarme chicos -les sonrio dlcemente a shuuya y a shirou-

- D-denada O/O -ambos chicos estaban muy sonrojados por lo que acababan de ver-

-Bueno... endou ... quieres pasar? -dijo el peli-azulado un poco avergonzado-

-c-claro, mata ne shuuya, shirou -dijo el castaño mientras entraba a la casa de su querido novio-

- e-eso f-fue muy sorprendente -dijo shirou mientras se tocaba los labios- "que se sentira besar a alguien? mas que se sentira besar a alguien a quien ames?"-pensaba el pequeño mientras caminaba en compañia de shuuya-

- s-si, oye te acompaño a tu casa? se esta haciendo noche.

- ahora que lo mencionas ya es muy tarde y vivo muy lejos, ademas vivo solo...

-B-bueno si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa

- Eh? no gracias, yo creo que seria una molestia, ademas tu vives con tus padres y tu hermanita menor no?

- si pero esta semana no estan , y no claro que no serias una molestia, total tengo una pijama extra y ropa.

-B-bueno esta bien.

-los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de goenji-

-Pasa -le dijo el peli-balnco con una sonrisa-

- Con permiso... tu casa es muy bonita

- gracias, oye quieres algo de tomar? de cenar mas bien -solto una pequeña risa-

- bueno pues lo que sea... pero dejame ayudarte con la cena -dijo el peli-plateado sonriendo-

- No te preocupes, eres la visita asi que si quieres vete a bañar, en lo que yo la preparo esta bien? en el 3r cajon de mi cuarto hay una pijama azul, ponte esa okey? el baño esta al lado de mi habitacion

- e-esta bien gracias ^^ -fubuki se metio a bañar, salio, se vistio, goenji termino de cocinar, el se baño y cambio y los dos fueron a cenar, al terminar se dirijieron al cuarto de goenji-

-bueno tu duerme en mi cama yo dormire en un futon -dijo el peli-blanco mientras sacaba el futon-

- no yo duermo en el futon no te preocupes -dijo mientras tomaba el futon y se sentaba en el-

- esta bien y en lo que se hace un poco mas noche de que quieres hablar?

- bueno pues tengo una duda goenji

- dime...

- que se siente besar a alguien? y que se siente besar a alguien que amas?

- E-eh? bueno... yo no sabria responderte... yo nunca eh besado a nadie...

- ya somos dos hehe -solto una pequeñas risitas, derrepente sin darse cuenta fubuki y goneji se estaban besando, fubuki no sabia si el habia iniciado o si fue goneji, pero al parecer los dos lo estaba disfrutando, hasta el momento en el que la lengua de goenji empezo a entrar en la boca de shirou, las ods empezaorn a jugar, fue un beso muy inexperto pero los dos lo disfrutaban, ambos se separaron jadeando por falta de aliento-

- e-eso... fue... -goenji estaba muy avergonzado-

- s-si ... bueno mira ya es hora de dormir, oyasumi nasai goenji-kun -shirou se coloco la sabana y se cubrio hasat la cabeza-

- s-si oyasumi shirou-kun -goenji tambien se durmio, a la mañana siguiente goenji al despertarse se giro un poco y cuando abrio los ojos vio a fubuki junto a el en la cama durmiendo, shuuya se sonrojo pero no se quizo mover para despertarlo, shirou se movio un poco quedando muy cerca de goenji, lo estaba abrazando-

- go-goenji... -el pequeño pronuncio el nombre de geonji mientras dormia... - "ayer lo bese, sera que me gusta, por que me gusto ese beso? asi se sentira besar a quien amas? pero es imposible yo lo conosco hace poco..." -pensaba el pequeño mientras dormia, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos cuando...-

-CHAN CHAN CHAN-


	3. Vamos a la piscina D

**Te conoci por error Parte 3~ GoenjiXFubuki para karasawr~**

- go-goenji... -el pequeño pronuncio el nombre de goenji mientras dormia... - "ayer lo bese, sera que me gusta, por que me gusto ese beso? asi se sentira besar a quien amas? pero es imposible yo lo conosco hace poco..." -pensaba el pequeño mientras dormia, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos cuando noto que goenji lo estaba abrazando al igual que el a goneji pero goneji lo estaba besando... (pervertido! como besas a alguien mientras duerme e_e) fubuki abrio los ojos como de plato... mientras goenji los abrio tantito, y se sorprendio al ver que shirou ya estaba despierto, se aparto de el...-

-Y-yo ... etto.. de verdad al parecer soñe con algo raro no? hehehe... -decia el peli-blanco tratando de fingir que lo habia besado por accidente cuando no fue asi- "por que lo bese? ahh tonto impulso!, es cierto que shirou es muy lindo pero es NIÑO! NI-ÑO! seria raro salir con el... bueno endou sale con kazemaru por que... bueno... el es el ._."

-S-si no te preocupes has de haber soñado algo raro -dijo el pequeño de piel blanca tratando de seguirle la corriente aunque el sabia que goenji no estaba dormido cuando lo estaba besando- "por que le sigo la corriente? sera que a mi... goenji.. me guste? NO!, claro que no! el es niño... seria raro... ademas yo se que a el no le gusto!"-pensaba el peli-plateado un poco deprimido-

- Ah... etto.. bueno hoy es sabado muy lindo dia no? hehe... quieres hacer algo? salir a algun lugar? -goenji se sonrojo al ver que esa frase podria tener doble sentido- pe-pero como amigos ... digo no es que como otra cosa... bueno... yo me referia.. a que...-goenji no sabia que decir hasta que shirou interrumpio-

-Si no te preocupes goenji... te entiendo... pues que tal si vamos a como le dicen... esa cosa rectagular que tiene agua... -se preguntaba shirou mientras se rascaba un poco la mejilla en señal de confusion-

-Una.. piscina?

-Si eso ! podemos ir a una? -shirou se emociono mucho los ojos le brillaban de felicidad-

-Nunca has ido a una

-Nop... en hokkaido hace mucho frio y el agua se congela... asi que no se como es estar en una...

- esta bien vamos solo deja te paso una camisa y un short... tienes traje de baño?

-Goenji, nunca eh ido a nadar tu que crees'?

-Bueno pues te prestare uno -goenji le dio la camisa y el short, los dos se cambiaron y se fueron a la piscina fueron a los vestidores y se cambiaron al traje de baño ambos fueron a las regaderas -bueno pues si quieres pasa tu primero goenji...-dijo el pequeño peli-plateado-

-esta.. bien-goenji se metio a la regadera al salir habia un charco de agua lo cual hizo que se resbalara y callera encima de shirou provocando un roce de labios, el peli-blanco se paro apresuradamente, un rojo carmesi invadio su cara- etto... lo lamento habia un charco y me resbale...

- n-no-nos a-acaba-acabamos de be-be-besar? -el pequeño shirou estaba muy apenado,(aunque ya lo beso dos veces)-

- Su-supongo que si... bueno olvidemosnos de eso, ven vamos a nadar-goenji se dio la media vuelta y shirou le paro-

-Go-goenji lo que pasa es que... yo no se nadar... -dijo el peli-plateado mirando hacia el suelo-

- ah! no te preocupes yo te enseño -dijo shuuya muy confiado de si mismo, ambos chicos se dirijieron a la piscina, empezaron por la parte que era menos honda, hasta que llegaron a la mas honda donde ni siquiera shuuya podia tocar con los pies el suelo-

-Go-Go-Goenji -el pequeño peli-plateado se aferro(abrazo xD) a shuuya cuando se estaba a punto de ahogar, era un abrazo muy tierno y suave, a simple vista parecian novios,shirou tenia la cabeza en el pecho de goenji, el corazon de goenji latia mil por hora lo cual obviamente lo noto shirou-

- no te preocupes fubuki, nada te va a pasar, yo estoy aqui -dijo shuuya mientras le acariciaba el cabello "pero que demonios eh dicho? por que le dije eso! por que mi corazon late! es imposible que a mi me guste shirou!-

-Gra-gracias goenji -shirou levanto la cabeza y con una de sus manos(la otra aferrada a shuuya) tomo la mejilla de goenji y...-

CHAN CHAN CHAN otra vez ._.


	4. Te odio!

**Te conoci por error Parte 4~ GoenjiXFubuki para karasawr~**

-Gra-gracias goenji -shirou levanto la cabeza y con una de sus manos(la otra aferrada a shuuya) tomo la mejilla de goenji y lo beso, goneji simplemente estaba sonrojado, en un impulso shuuya apego mas a shirou hacia el haciendose saber que sus "partes" estaban muy juntas... fubuki noto que su "parte" estaba muy cerca de la de goenji, a el no le molestaba en absoluto, dejo de besar a shuuya y se acerco a su oido para susurrarle- goenji, me acompañarias a cambiarme y depues a ir a un lugar? - goenji no sabia a que se referia con "un lugar" pero su sonrojo era notorio, goenji tomo a fubuki en sus brazos y lo llevo a los vestidores se empezaron a cambiar cuando escucharon unos ruidos- go-goenji que son ese ruidos? -susurro shirou-

-No tengo idea... creo que vienen de ahi -dijo goenji mientras señalaba uno de esos vestidores de cabina que casi nadie usaba, goenji tomo del brazo a fubuki y lo llevo hasta ahi, tomron unos bancos que habia cerca y se subieron para lograr ver un acto no muy placentero a simple vista que estaban realizando suzuno/gazel y nagumo/burn , tento shuuya como goenji se sonrojaron pero al prestar mas atencion notaron que ambos tanto nagumo como suzuno no sufrian con aquel acto mas bien tenian unos eventos placenteron, goenji y fubuki se bajaron de aquellos bancos y se sentaron uno al lado del otro-

-D-dime goenji... lo que estaban haciendo era acaso... "eso"?-dijo fubuki un tanto apenado-

- Cre-Creo que si... -goenji tambien estaba apenado pero tambien un tanto exitado al ver lo que sus "amigos" suzuno y nagumo estaban haciendo- "asi que... que te guste un niño no es tan raro? NO CLARO QUE NO! SI ES RARO! muy raro..." -goenji pensaba mientras noto que tenia muy caliente su "parte"- " que se sentiria hace reso con fubuki, me pregunto si... NO PARA GOENJI! QUE COCHINADAS ESTAS PENSANDO!" - el muchacho trato de engañarse a si mismo tratando de pensar que no deseaba meterle su "parte" a shirou y escucharlo gemir diciendo su nombre, para shuuya era algo tentador pero tambien seria muy raro, el trataba de fingir que no habia pensado nada de eso-

-Go-goenji a ti te gustaria hacer lo que estaban haciendo nagumo y suzuno? -pregunto el pequeño shirou un tanto apenado pero decidido-

- CLARO QUE NO! eso seria inhumano ademas no, no lo haria -goenji estaba muy avergonzado, volteo a ver a otro lado para que shirou no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo, en eso salieron nagumo y suzuno del vestidor que al parecer habian escuchado todo mientras hacian "eso", al fin de cuentas se sentaron junto al vestidor.-

- A si que tu el grandioso delantero estrella no quiere admitir que si quiere hacer "eso" con el lindo fubuki... -dijo nagumo mientras abrazaba por detras a fubuki-

- Dejalo empaz! ¬¬ Y YO NO QUIERO HACER NADA!

- claro entonces no te molesta que yo lo haga no? -dijo nagumo sonriendo macabramente.-

- hey! nagumo! para! -dijo suzuno en un tono autoritario- no pensaras dejarme a mi fuera de la diversion no?, despues de todo soy tu NOVIO

-claro que no suzuno ya que goenji-baka no quiere a fubuki nosotros haremos que el sea feliz... claro que a goenji no le importa verdad? -goenji solo miro hacia otro lado-

- E-esperen a que se refieren con hacerme feliz? -decia fubuki asustado y confundido-

- ya veraz tu solo relajate... ademas si no eres feliz y te duele no nos importa en si solo si goenji admite que el quiere que tu solo le pertenescas a el te dejaremos mientras tanto seras nuestro juguete... alguna vez te dijieron que es la palabra "violar" ? si no pues hoy lo descubriras -goenji sentia rabia, apretaba demasiado los dientes, su paciencia estaba llegando al limite- Bien fubuki... -nagumo le empezo a lamer el cuello a fubuki mientras suzuno solo se limitaba a tocar su "parte" por arriba del pantalon, depues las lamidas pasaron a ser mas bruscas y a convertirse y mordidas y simplemente suzuno le empezo a bajar el pantalon a fubuki leves movimientos como "arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo" jugaba con la parte de fubuki-

- Go-go-goen..ji... -fubuki gemia a mas no poder pero al parecer aquel acto no le daba placer ya que el si queria ser solo de goenji y solo de el, de nadie mas, el pequeño tenia una gran cantidad de lagrimas en sus ojos- go-go-goe...nji, po..porfavor...-goenji volteo y vio aquel acto-

-Dejalo fubuki el no te quiere, por que es "raro" salir con alguien como tu, con un niño, a el no le importa que sufras -nagumo tomo la barbilla de fubuki y dirijio su cara hacia el dandole un beso, fubuki abrio los ojos como de plato cuando se dio cuenta que la lengua de nagumo se habia introducido en su boca, fubuki solo derramaba lagrimas, cuando nagumo se separo un hilo de saliva y satisfaccion de parte de nagumo estaba colgando.-

- Mientele y dime que no quieres que esto lo haga contigo que no te da coraje que yo lo haya besado, que suzuno lo toque, y que no quieres que sea tuyo... -dijo nagumo mientras mirabaa goenji-

-N-no... -goenji solo se limito a decir eso-

-esta bien, bueno -nagumo bajo fubuki y lo puso en el piso- ponte en 4! ahora! -fubuki sin mas que hacer se puso en cuatro, nagumo se bajo los pantalones estuvo a punto de quitarle su virginidad a fubuki cuando este grito-

- Go-goenjii por que? -varias lagrimas cayeron al suelo-

- -c-creo que hasta aqui lo dejamos nagumo, mejor vamonos -dijo suzuno al ver esa escena, tomo a su novio de la mano y lo saco de ahi-

- Por que, que?

- por que permitiste que me hizieran todo eso, PORQUE? -fubuki segui en el piso en guatro apretando los puños y llorando a mas no poder-

- por que yo te odio! -fubuki al escuchar aquellas palabras levanto la mirada lleno de lagrimas en los ojos-

- p-por que me odias? por que? que te eh hecho yo! -preguntaba fubuki coon lagrimas en los ojos triste por lo que le habia dicho la persona que el mas amaba-

- lo que me has hecho es existir! -goenji salio de aquel lugar dejando a fubuki en el suelo llorando, endou y kazemaru estaban en aquel lugar al parecer ellos tambien habian escuchado y visto todo, kazemaru solo corrio a buscar a goenji, endou se quedo ahi-

- lo eh escuchado todo, no te preocupes seguro se le pasara... -dijo endou sonriendo, fubuki lo miro todavia con lagrimas en los ojos pero ahora con una expresion de ira-

-ACASO SABES QUE SE SIENTE QUE LA PERSONA A LA QUE MAS AMAS TE DIGA ESO? es como si todo tu mundo se viniera abajo... no me importa si fue pasajera su ira, a mi me duele saber que el me ah dicho eso...

- Y-yo no se que decir -endou tomo a fubuki y lo abrazo mientras que este lloraba-

-GOENJI! -gritaba el peli-azulado acercandose al nombrado- p-por que le has dicho eso?

- nada que te interese...

-acaso no lo amas?

- ...

- no fuiste tu el que ayer en la noche me llamo diciendome que estaba locamente enamorado de ese peli-plateado llamado shirou fubuki? que tu corazon te latia con solo verlo? que querias que fuera tuyo y de nadie mas?

*flash back*

-llamada telefonica-

- Aló?... mm quien llama a estas horas... -decia por la bocina el peli-azulado con sueño, lo cual era logico eras las 2: 00 am -

- Hola kazemaru, soy yo goenji...

- ah ya dale, que necesitas? -dijo el peli-azulado mientras se frotaba los ojos-

- es raro salir con un chico?

- por que preguntas? -dijo kazemaru un tanto sorprendido-

- bueno... te acuerdas de shirou fubuki el peli-plateado?

- si, ya lo conocia, tu lo acabas de conocer no? que con el?

- bueno es que yo... LO AMO ... se que lo acabo de conocer pero es tan lindo tierno dulce, quisiera que el solo fuera para mi, que sus labios solo me pertenecieran a mi

- asi que al fin comprendes como es el amor , eh shuuya'? por que crees que me uni al club de soccer, fue por nadie mas que endou...

-EHH QUIEN ME MENCIONO KAZE-CHAN! -grito endou quien estaba en casa de kazemaru-

- EH? NADIE! GOENJI!

.AH GOENJI! pasamelo -dijo endou mientras le arrebataba el celular a su novio- hola?

- hehe hola endou, que haces en casa de kazemaru a estas horas?

- pues veras despues de que pase a casa de kazemaru pues estube ahi un rato y me iba a ir pero ahora le duele el trasero

- el trasero? como por que le hiba a doler el tra- oh dios...

- ahora kazemaru es mio y de nadie mas! es mi propiedad y esa es la marca

-AHH ENDOU NO LE CUENTEES ESO A GOENJI! ENDOU-BAKA

- PERO AUN ASI LO DISFRUTASTE NO? RECUERDO QUE GEMIAS MI NOMBRE CON UNA SONRISA EN TU ROSTRO

- ENDOU! NO DIGAS ESO! -dijo el peli-azulado mientras le quitaba el telefono a su novio- maldito endou como te cuenta eso... sigues ahi

- si, pero como hago para que shirou salga conmigo?

-ya tuviste tu respuesta, ya sabes como hacerlo tuyo...

- bueno gracias, y buenas noches.

-si adios -colgaron-

*fin de flash back*

-oh acaso eso que me dijiste era todo mentira goenji? acaso solo jugabas con fubuki?-decia el peli-azulado muy enfadado-

-NO,! YO LO AMO! pero lo odio... por que...

CHAN CHAN CHAN

Reviews~


	5. te amo! pero te odio!

**Te conoci por error Parte 5~ GoenjiXFubuki para karasawr~**

-NO,! YO LO AMO! pero lo odio...

-Por que? no entiendo como puedes odiar a alguien que supuestamente amas! -dijo el peli-azulado un tanto confundido, goenji se sento en una banca que habia por ahi, kazemaru igual-

- Lo odio por su simple existencia, odio a sus padres por haber creado a un ser simplemente ... PERFECTO, lo odio por tener unos ojos que me derriten y paralizan, lo adio por tener esos hermosos labios que hacen que tenga el deseo de que solo sean mios y de nadie mas, lo odio por tener esa dulce sonrisa , lo odio por tener esa cara tan linda y sencible, por tener una hermosa voz que hace que al instante mi corazon lata a mil por hora, lo odio por tener esa linda actitud que el tiene, lo odio por haberlo conocido, lo odio por ser tan perfecto, lo odio por tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacerlo mio, lo odio por tener tanta inocencia y hacer que toda mi mente piense mal, lo odio por hacerme pensar tan suciamente, lo odio por tener su linda cara de inocencia,por existir y no poder tenerlo, no poderle decir un "te amo", lo odio por QUE LO AMO! -dijo el delantero estrella mientras apretaba los puños y soltaba unas lagrimas-

- Lo amas tanto? -solto el defensa peli-azula mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro-

- s-si... solo con dos dias de conocerlo yo... LO AMO LO AMO LO AMO!

- bien... entonces vamos... -dijo kazemaru mientras jalaba al defensa-

- a donde vamos?

- con shirou, tu lo amas pero antes hay que comprobar si el te ama a ti...

- e-esta bien... -ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba fubuki, cuando llegaron el delantero estrella no pudo evitar derramar un mar de lagrimas al ver aquella escena, aphrodi que quien-sabe-de-donde-habia-salido estaba besando a la persona que goenji mas amaba, fubuki se trataba de separar, mas aphrodi lo tenia muy apegado a el , el pequeño fubuki lloraba mientras aphrodi abusaba de el introduciendole dos dedos por el hoyo de virginidad de fubuki quien simplemente lloraba y entre pequeñas separadas del beso solo podia decir "go...go...go..e...n..ji" (maldito ¬¬) , endou simplemente estaba contra unos casilleros atado, mientras miraba a su querido kazemaru quien fue y lo desato-

- Gra-gracias kazemaru -lo beso- y-yo perdon solo estaba hablando con fubuki y este escucho y lo tomo yo intente ayudar a fubuki a safarse pero me agarro y me ato... -endou aprovecho a recargarse en el pecho de kazemaru, kazemaru no pudo evitar voltear a ver a goenji, estaba preocupado, al verlo se vio muy sorprendido al ver su reaccion, tenia lagrimas a los ojos lagrimas de furia y odio, camino hacia aphrodi y lo golpeo separandolo de fubuki a quien tomo en sus brazos, fubuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse por que bueno aun seguiia desnudo y goenji tambien lo noto y un rojo carmesi cubrio toda su cara-

-Go-goenji... gra-gracias, como te podria a-agradecer? -shirou solo miraba hacia otro lado por la verguenza que sentia de que goenji lo viera desnudo-

- podrias ser mio ahora y siempre... -goenji lo dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, fubuki levanto la vista sorprendidoo y a la vez sonrojado y muy feliz-

- e-encerio shuu-kun? -fubuki ahora que habia escuchado eso de la persona que mas amaba hizo su "sueño" realidad de llamarlo asi-

- "shuu-kun, me a llamado shuu-kun? es taaan dulce la manera en la que lo dice... ahora me eh dado cuenta que en verdad lo amo" s-si... bueno... no tienes que... digo.. no... mejor... olvidalo... -decia el peli-blanco muy sonrojado-

- ah! lo que quiere decir es que el TE AMA! TE A-MA! ... ahora la pregunta seria la siguiente Tu lo amas? quieres ser de el y de nadie mas ... aunque depues te duela el trasero? -decia kazemaru un tanto desesperado-

- y-yo...

- ... yo ya se que tu no me amas shirou, haz de amar a alguien mejor que yo... pero yo me di cuenta de que tu eres todo para y que si, te odio pero te odio por ser tan perfecto! por ser tu... -goenji tenia una mirada decepcionada pero a la vez feliz al fin le habia dicho que lo amaba pero el estaba seguro de que no le corresponderia.-

- shuu-kun... -sin mas que decir se aferro al peli-blanco y lo beso- te amo...

- shirou...

- sere tuyo si tu quieres por que te amo, pero dime encerio me quieres?

- shirou -goneji bajo la cabeza y luego lo volvio a ver- no te quiero te amo,no me gustas me conquistas,no quiero abrazarte quiero besarte... - goenji beso de nuevo a shirou pero esta vez el beso se volvia mas apasionado , goenji introdujo su lengua en la boca de shirou jugando con la lengua de su pequeño, ambos se separaron por falta de aire-

- shuu-kun... al menos si quieres que ssea tuyo al menos que sea en un lugar mas privado no? -decia el pequeño shirou un tanto avergonzado-

- privado... mi casa no seria privada por que podrian llegar mis padres...

- e-entonces vayamos a mi casa...

- esta bine -goenji le sonrio y le ayudo a vestirse mientras ambos caminaban juntos a la casa de shirou, llegando goenji paso, cabe decir que shirou queria ser de su amado goenji pero aun tenia un poco de miedo de hacerlo-

- etto... antes.. podriamos comer algo, no? a ya se hare curry... tu solo quedate en la sala, esta bien?

- C-claro... -goenji se dirijio a la sala, minutos despues fubuki entro a la sala con dos platos de curry y vasos de refresco con hielo, estaban comiendo hasta que a fubuki se le quedo embarrado tantito curry cerca del cuello, goenji se paro lo tomo en sus brazos y le lamio donde tenia el curry, pero depues siguio en el cuello, goenji queria hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante aunque tambien tenia un poco de miedo, lo tomo y lo puso en el sofa poniendose encima de el mientras le quitaba la camisa, prosiguio besandolo, en un rapido movimiento le quito la camisa y los pantalos a shirou dejandolo solo en boxers, se los termino bajando, shirou tenia los ojos cerrados tenia tanta verguenza... pero derrepente tomo a goenji y...-

CHAN CHAN CHAN~~~

Reviews~?


	6. Solo Resiste

**Te conoci por error Parte 6~ GoenjiXFubuki para karasawr~**

- C-claro... -goenji se dirijio a la sala, minutos despues fubuki entro a la sala con dos platos de curry y vasos de refresco con hielo, estaban comiendo hasta que a fubuki se le quedo embarrado tantito curry cerca del cuello, goenji se paro lo tomo en sus brazos y le lamio donde tenia el curry, pero depues siguio en el cuello, goenji queria hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante aunque tambien tenia un poco de miedo, lo tomo y lo puso en el sofa poniendose encima de el mientras le quitaba la camisa, prosiguio besandolo, en un rapido movimiento le quito la camisa y los pantalos a shirou dejandolo solo en boxers, se los termino bajando, shirou tenia los ojos cerrados tenia tanta verguenza... pero derrepente tomo a goenji y lo beso-

- Me toca a mi empezar shuu-kun -le susurro a la oreja, acto seguido se sento en el piso poniendose en cuatro dejando el trasero cerca de goenji, tomo el miembro de goenji y empezo a hacer leves movimientos como "arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo" se metió el miembro de shuuya en la boca poco a poco primero lamió un poco la punta y continuo con el tronco hasta el final, la media y sacaba de su bocalento… aumento la velocidad, goenji solo producia gemidos, decidio no quedarse quieto y tomo dos dedos los cuales metio a su boca y los lamio, depues de se los metio a fubuki quien solo produjo un gran gemido y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron, goenji metia y sacaba los dedos para preparar a su uke mientras fubuki seguia lamiendo el miembro de goenji-

-Duele ah, Go-goenji...-con una lagrimita saliéndole por los ojos-

-tranquilo –metiendo el segundo un poco más bruto.

- Ahh~ Shu-Shuu-kun... m-mas... -el primero dolia pero se acostumbro y empezo a sentir mas placer,el pequeño uke gemia, goneji aumento la velocidad y la fuerza a lo cual el uke gemia insesablemente, goenji saco los dos dedos y le coge de sus brazos y lo pone enle sofá si dirigiéndose hacia su cara para besarla pero antes nota que sus miembros chocan eso provoca gemidos en los dos, shuuya vio la cara que ponía Ksu uke fubuki y quiso volver a ver esa carita que lo excitaba asi que volvió a rozarlos unas cuantas veces produciendo el mismo efecto en los dos-

-no Shuu-kun para no… ahh…mm - gimiendo del placer dijo el uke a su seme-

-ya sabes que tienes que decir. -dijo goenji con una cara pervertdia

-Goenji… porfavor… hazme… tuu... - con la respiración entre cortada-

- no te oigo fubuki - mirándole con ganas de continuar y rápido.

- Go..-coge aire- Goenji hazme tuyo porfavor! -el uke lo grito y se ruborizo- ahora no digas que no me escuchaste shuuya -decia mientras hacia pucheros-

- si te escuche y no me lo tendras que repetir...

-Shuu-kun… métela…ya -con una carita ruborizada-

-tranquilo -dijo mientras le besaba la boca y el cuello - fubuki estaba listo para metérsela, pero goenji solo lo rozaba. a fubuki eso le excitaba pero quería que se la metiera a si que se puso encima de él-

- lo siento pero ya no aguanto más -se metió el miembro de goenji en el, estaba feliz y sentia placer el saber que el que mas amaba al fin estaba dentro de el-

Primero lo hizo lento y más rápido sintió tanto placer que al verlo shuuya no pudo aguantar y se movió de una forma que shirou no pudo hacer nada y se lo hacia más deprisa hasta que shuuya se corrio adentro de shirou-

- E-esta caliente y pegajoso -decia el pequeño uke agarrando con su mano un poco de lo que habia soltado goenji-

- p-perdon shirou no me queria correr dentro de ti -shirou lo volteo a ver y se metio los dedos a la boca en los que traia el liquido, los lamia tan lentamente que goenji no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

- sabe bien shuu-kun -dijo el pequeño uke sacandose los dedos de la boca y dejando ver un hilo de saliva visible, shirou se levanto y se volvio a poner en cuatro tomando de nuevo el miembro de shuuya y lamiendolo- sabe realmente bien shuu-kun, que lastima que no lo habia podido probar desde antes, goenji sonrio y levanto a shirou, lo sento cerca de el dejandolos frente a frente con una mano sostenia a shirou y con la otra tomaba el miembro de su uke, al tomarlo se sorprendio al parecer era mas grande de lo que se veia, empezo a hacer leves movimientos de arriba a abajo, mientras lamia los rosados pesones de shirou, shirou estaba demasiado exitado que se llego a correr muy rapidamente, vario del liquido callo cerca de la boca de shirou-

- vaya, te ah caido todo a ti, yo queria probarlo -dijo shuuya con un tono seductor a lo cual despues jalo a shirou y lo beso lamiendolo, se separaron- el tuyo tambien sbae bastante bien shirou -al decir esto el pequeño uke se sonrojo, ambos se recostaron en el sofa un tanto cansados-

-shirou… mi shirou -sonriendo y agotado - te parece si repetimos?

- shuu-kun contigo siempre aunque me destroces ferosmente -con una dulce sonrisa-

- mi querido shirou es mejor que no digas esas cosas por que no podré contenerme y te arrepentirás -dijo mientras le sonria a la cara y le daba un pequeño beso-

- shuuya - sonriéndole- no me arrepentiré jamás de hacerlo contigo - le abraza y le devuelve el beso. shuuya se levanta, y coge a shirou en sus a tu habitación.

- por que? -pregunto shirou un tanto confundido-

- acaso no esta claro? -con una sonrisa maliciosa- quiero probar mas de ti en el lugar en el que tu duermes a diario

Llegando a la habitación,shuuya tumba en la cama a su uke y le empieza a lamer su cuello blanquecino.

En toda la noche se oyeron gemidos por toda la casa…

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

CHAN CHAN CHAN ;D LES GUSTO? : 3 no se si sea tan hard pero bueno hago mi intento (?)

Reviews?


	7. si me aceptaran?

**Te conoci por error Parte 7 FINAL~ GoenjiXFubuki para karasawr~**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…..

-aaauch….. -fubuki intentaba sentarse y al tratar de hacerlo hacia movimientos muy raros a simple vista, cabe decir que sentia un dolor incontrolable en el trasero, pero lo aguantaria solo por hacerlo de nuevo con su querido goenji-

- emm… fubuki-kun -el mencionado volteo un poco adolorido,aun tratando de sentarse, el que le hablaba no era nada mas y nada menos que el capitan-

- que quieres endou? -le respondio un poco malhumorado-

- pues es que tu y kaze estan haciendo los mismos movimientos extraños y gimiendo… eso es lo que llaman masturbacion? -pregunto endou-

- tsk….. endou si que eres idiota -shirou el angel blanco habia dicho una mala palabra y sobre todo se la dijo a su capitan….- bueh.. mira te explico -dijo shirou levantandose por que ya no podia sentarse- no no es eso ¬¬…. kazemaru simplemente no se puede sentar por que le duele el TRA-SE-RO por que? por que alguien ayer en la noche no cuido sus enbestidas y ahora le duele -shirou vio como la cara de endou era de susto… asi que decidio bromear un poco- si no le curas rapido en 26 hrs morira D: -dijo shirou con tono dramatico-

- NOOO MI ICHI-CHAN~~~~~ -endou salio disparado a donde kazemaru al cual tomo el brazos y lo lleve a la enfermeria-

- tsk… endou…. cabe deci que no es muy inteligente para estas cosas -mientras decia esto shirou sintio que alguien lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo cargaba, shirou volteo y vio a su lindo pelicrema- ´¿q-que haces?

- si no te llevo a la enfermeria en 26 hrs moriras , no quiero que te pase eso -dijo en tono burlon-

- yaaa, pues ya entendi… pero es que uds que no son los que reciben no saben que dolor es despues ¬¬ ademas ahora no me puedo sentar, me lastimo.

- hmm bien y que tal si te mejoro…

- c-como?

- asi…. -goenji tomo a su peli-plateado entre los brazos apegandolo a el, lo beso-

- e-esta u-un p-poco m-mejor….. -el peli-plateado estaba totalmente sonrojado ante aquella accion-

- emm te parece si hoy vas a comer a mi casa?

- C-COMO? tu padre me odiara….

- quien dice que el va a estar? .-. , estara tita(la señora que cuida a yuka) y yuka….

- y… que tal si no le agrado a yuka? D:

- le agradaras -goenji beso la mejilla del peli-plateado que enseguida se sonrojo-

- b-bien…

—al final de clases ambos se dirijieron a la casa del peli-crema otra vez, shirou entro a la casa con su habitual "con permiso" y goenji con su "estoy en casa" como de costumbre se escucho unos gritos, de tita y yuka que gritaron "bienvenido", yuka salio disparada-raramente- a shirou, al cual abrazaba fuerte y dulcemente-

-shirou-kun shirou-kun shirou-kun shirou-kun~~~~~ -cantaba la pequeña mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del mencionado-

- ves le agradas…-menciono goenji- pero ahora a mi no me saluda yuka mala!

- ahhh NII-CHAN! el es tu novio y nuestro invitado! ademas ahora es como mi hermano tambien , pero sabes? a ti siempre te querre :D -yuka solto a shirou y se le abalanzo a goenji-

- "dijo novio? yuka ya lo sabe? ._." -pensaba shirou, estaba distraido hasta que tita lo interrumpio-

-ahh tu debes ser el novio de goenji-kun , soy tita, la cuidadora de yuka

- jeje tita me recordaste, yo aun no me eh presentado, soy yuka goenji, un gusto -le sonrio dulcemente-

- ahh si (: yo soy fubuki shirou un gusto -les devolvio la sonrisa-

- shii-niichan! -yuka salto a la espalda de fubuki, quien con gusto la cargo, no le molestaba al contrario le gustaba mucho que alguien lo llamara shii-niichan y mas una niña tan adorable como la hermanita de su querido goenji, pero cabe decir que sentia un poco de nostalgia, le recordaba que ya no tenia a atsuya, que ya no tenia a nadie-

- shii-niichan~ shuu-niichan me dijo que no tienes familia eso es cierto? -a la dulce yuka se le salio sin querer ya que bueno tiene 8(asdfsdf :B no se si si es cierto) años que esperaban de ella-

- yuka no deberias tocar ese tema -le dijo goenji-

- n-no te preocupes -shirou le acaricio la cabeza a yuka- si, yo bueno no tengo familia -los ojos se le tornaron un poco mas oscuros al decir eso, la tristeza lo invadio, y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, lo que paso despues fue mas raro, yuka tomo un pañuelo y le limpio las lagrimas a shirou, goenji y yuka lo abrazaron, yuka se separo y lo miro a la cara cn una dulce sonrisa-

- Shii-niichan no te preocupes! todo esta bien! ahora nosotros somos tu familia -esas palabras fueron las que alegraron mas que nada a shirou, ahora ademas de tener mas amigos, tenia al amor de su vida sentado junto a el y a una dulce "hermanita" y sobre todo una familia a la cual pertenecer, esa dulce escena fue mejorada por algo muy extraño, la presencia del señor goenji, quien entro y le sonrio a shirou.-

-eehh…. papa… -goenji estaba totalmente nervioso-

- shirou, si te piensas que dar a dormir, solo no hagan tanto ruido -shirou, yuka, tita y shuuya tenian una gran sonrisa en sus rostros debido a que eso era la aprobacion del padre, para shirou era una felicidad incontrolable que no pudo evitar llorar mientras sonreia y yuka, tita y su amado goenji lo abrazaban calidamente-

**FINN~~~~~3 ASDF! :3**

Reviews? :3


End file.
